


April 12, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''It's bedtime,'' Amos said as he scowled at his daughter.





	April 12, 2002

I never created DC canon.

''It's bedtime,'' Amos said as he scowled at his daughter and she knocked Gentleman Ghost down with heat vision.

THE END


End file.
